<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epic Flips by LordOfWhitewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917138">Epic Flips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfWhitewater/pseuds/LordOfWhitewater'>LordOfWhitewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ballad's Of Beatrice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfWhitewater/pseuds/LordOfWhitewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jam performs an amazing stunt for Graham.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epic Flips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jam slid out of the car, shotgun next to Graham. It was a beat-up vehicle,<br/>bought from Jam’s old college friend, Khan. They had just gotten back from<br/>another party he’d roped Graham into. Graham was too good a friend to say no, and<br/>Jam knew this. The bat’s everyday mindset was one of “I know this might be a bad<br/>idea, but I’m going to do it anyway because life’s short, and so am I.”<br/>As he shut the car door Jam looked at Graham, a sudden smile forming on<br/>his brown-furred face. Graham knew that look all too well. It was a look that<br/>reminded Graham of surprise visits to the hospital due to one of Jam’s many ideas.<br/>“Hey, dork, I got an idea,” said Jam.<br/>Graham screamed internally. “What, Jam?” he responded.<br/>“You see that tree over there? The one that has G/A carved into it? Watch me do<br/>a backflip off of it!” Jam said.<br/>“What,” said Graham.<br/>“I can totally do it.”<br/>“No, you can’t.”<br/>“I didn’t think you had so little confidence in me, Grammy.”<br/>“Don’t call me tha-” But it was too late. Jam did not hear him, for he had<br/>already stopped listening. The bat started towards the tree, falsely confident in<br/>his own ability. While Graham got 911 on speed dial, Jam began to climb the oak<br/>branches. As he neared the top, Jam could make out some graffiti on the nearby<br/>building. It was a crudely drawn spider, with the words “Billy is All that you Need.<br/>Accept him into your soul,” underneath it. Though he didn’t yet understand them,<br/>the words still rang true in Jam’s heart.<br/>Graham was watching from below, wondering why he’d become friends with<br/>Jam. He supposed it was partially due to these types of antics that Jam provided<br/>being a source of unique entertainment. Where else could he see someone do<br/>something like this? And for free? Nowhere. Finally, Jam reached the top of the<br/>tree, observing all that was visible.<br/>“Ok. Ready, Graham!” Jam yelled down to his friend.<br/>“Ready for what?”<br/>“Ready to watch me perform this epic FLIP.”<br/>Graham was torn between telling him to reconsider, and genuinely wanting to see<br/>what would happen. He decided, for lack of better judgment, the latter.<br/>“Yeah okay Jam, have fun,” Graham responded.<br/>This is it, Jam thought to himself. He had hyped this up with Graham for a whole 2<br/>minutes, and already he was feeling like an Olympian who’d trained their entire life<br/>to get here. This point. This moment in time and space.<br/>Jam took a breath. He looked forward. He turned around. He jumped off the<br/>branch, and…<br/>----- Ten Minutes Later -----<br/>Graham sighed. “This is why I should be more strict on you.”<br/>“At least we get to ride in the ambulance!” Jam responded</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>